


Finding Home

by CrazyChickToTheNines



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Coming of Age, Dragons, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyChickToTheNines/pseuds/CrazyChickToTheNines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely girl finally finds the family she never knew and becomes the woman she was always meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this was originally written as an assignment for my English class but I liked it so much I decided to share it with you all. I hope you like it as much as I do.

  
Fire is something I have always been fascinated with. I love watching the way the flames twist and turn while the heat dances across the airwaves. It’s a beautiful sight and I find myself staring at it for hours. As I sit on a log by the campfire I watch it closely. The sparks leap from the center of the house of logs and extinguish the moment they hit the cool ground. They inspire me like the prompts given in English class. I inch closer still to watch a lonely, abandoned marshmallow burn until it is no more. In some ways I am like the marshmallow. I am alone and don’t have a place in this world. There is no one coming for me; I ran away. If I stepped into the flames would anyone care? Would I scream? The only way to find out is to step into them. My last step causes the house of logs to topple and the flames to swirl around my ankles like a lover’s caress. The heat kisses my skin and I don’t shy away. I move closer, drawn in by my fascination. The closer my face gets to the coals the larger my smile grows.

  
Before long I feel a gentle tugging at the tips of my hair. When I turn to look a small face peaks out between the strands. The little face is connected to a little head which is connected to a little body. The little body is wrapped in flames but appears to be covered in a tunic. My brows draw together in confusion. The little sprite thing is looking at me like I hung the moon and the stars. I have no idea what to do but sit in the comfortable cocoon of the flames.

  
As I burrow further into the flames the little face attempts to draw me in the opposite direction by pulling on the strands of my hair. Eventually I grow weary of the pulling and tugging and move in the direction the sprite seems to want me to go. The little face leads me out of the flames and back to the cool forest.

  
When my foot crosses the ring of stones that contains the house of logs the moist ground dries and cracks instantly and chars to a deep black. Each step causes the same reaction to the ground, leaving a trail behind me as the sprite leads me towards the darkest part of the forest.

  
The little face is still smiling and still looks as if it is wrapped in its flame tunic. I can feel my eyebrows draw together further in confusion, but my smile mirrors the one on the little face. I have no fear as we continue our walk, but even so I note the unnatural silence of the forest. It’s as if the forest itself is holding its breathe.

  
We walk for what feels like a mere minute, but when I turn to look back at the fire, that even now calls to me, I cannot even see the smoke spiraling above the tree tops. The little face appears to grow more insistent and glow brighter the further from my house of logs we walk. The little face stops suddenly in front of a large stone wall with a fantastical mural painted on it.

  
The mural draws a sharp breath from my lungs. It is huge; easily spanning five or six times a grown man’s arm-span and has a height equivalent to a four story apartment building. The colors are as vibrant as any photograph and depict a scene straight out of my dreams. There are several brightly colored beasts of all shapes and sizes soaring through a midday sky while the forest rests peacefully below. It takes several minutes for my brain to connect the images I’m seeing with the name for the beasts. When the thoughts do finally connect I can’t contain the quite gasp that leaves my lips.

  
The mural I am looking at is depicting dragons in flight. It is incredible.

  
The little face lets go of my hair as I stand awed, to flit around the mural as if looking for something. She must have found what she was looking for because she returns to her place at my shoulder peeking out from the strands of my hair. Little face is anything but stationary at my shoulder. I can practically feel the energy rolling off her in waves and in return it’s making me excited and I don’t even know what to be excited for.  
My attention is drawn away from Little Face when the mural cracks right down the middle in almost a completely straight line. A gust of warm air rushes through the crack in the mural and then to my astonishment the stone begins to slide apart. The air grows steadily warmer around me as the huge rock “doors” slide apart. The warmer the air grows the more excited Little Face seems to get. She keeps pulling on my hair in an attempt to draw me through the now open doorway, but I am rooted to my spot in complete shock.

  
When I finally manage to move my feet I am stopped short just inside the doorway by a mountain of a …man for lack of a better term. The creature standing in front of me is built like bodybuilder but there are several pieces of his anatomy that I have never seen on a human being before. There appear to be bright red scales lining his collar bones and leading back towards his spine. His cheekbones are sharply defined while not appearing feminine, with more red scales leading up across his temples and into his hair. His hair is the same fire engine red as his scales and falls half way down his back. Clearly this man is a warrior of some kind and I’m stuck staring at him.

  
I’m brought out of my staring by the man’s chuckle. His eyes seem to light up and his shoulders relax when he realizes I’m just a small girl and not a threat.

“So you found another one yeah?” He asks.

  
My brows crease in confusion until I remember Little Face who is now flitting around the man’s head and shoulders.

  
“Alright, alright I will admit you are the best fire sprite we have and you always bring the most young back to us.” The man says before looking at me.

  
“Don’t be frightened child you’re where you are supposed to be.” He says with a bright smile on his fierce face, “Follow me and we’ll get you sorted out.”

  
I’m too nervous to say anything so I just follow behind the creature like man.

  
When He turns around to lead the way my eyes are immediately drawn to the line of red scales starting at the top of his spine. They lead all the way down his back to the base of his spine where a strong looking tail emerges from his trousers.

  
My face flushes scarlet in embarrassment for even looking, but I’m slightly confused as to what’s going on and who this man actually is. He walks with an air of importance around him. His strides are measured and sure while his tail follows behind strong and deadly looking.

  
This day has taken the strangest turn from where it began.

  
After walking down a long tunnel lighted only by wall sconces and fire we reach what can only really be described as an overlook; and boy what a view it shows. Below me is an entire city under what I assume is a mountain. Looking down there are rows and rows of houses built from stone and up above there are millions of other overlooks leading up and up towards the invisible top of the mountain. In the center of all these magnificent sites is a building vastly larger than the others and painted in the same vivid style as the mural on the stone wall. The air is warm and dry and easy to breathe. I feel more comfortable here than I have in any other foster home I have lived in before.

  
“That’s where we’re going.” The man says as his strong arm points to the building I was just admiring.

  
I simply nod and follow behind him as he leads the way through the city. I am fascinated by everything while still keeping weary. I feel as if this is where I was always supposed to be. Each and every one of the buildings is more fantastical than the one before it. From high above they appear to be just flat stone, but as we walk through I am close enough to pick out magnificent cravings of dragons and murals that should be contained in museums. I feel as if my mouth is constantly hanging open as I stare in awe at my new surroundings.

  
As we draw closer to the large building the man pointed out as our destination I notice another man standing at attention next to the door. He looks almost like the man I’m walking with except his scales are a bright yellow and he is wearing a bronze helmet with a giant white plume on the top. His body is ready for action at a moment’s notice and the deadly looking spear in his right hand looks well loved.

  
When his gaze finally pauses his scanning onus his posture immediately relaxes and he throws his arms open wide in welcome.

  
“Torque!” The guard shouts as if greeting and old friend, “Glad you made it back quickly. Is this the disturbance at the gate?”

  
“It is, Gladren.” The man now known as Torque says, “It appears this little sprite has found another one.”

  
“She is truly the best fire sprite we have. Always brings back the most young safely.”

  
Little Face quickly dashes over to flit around Gladren’s head and shoulders just as she did earlier at the gate to Torque.

  
Gladren good naturedly swats at Little Face before turning back to Torque, “Oh! And the Queen has been asking for you.”

  
“What could she possibly need now?” Troque groans.

  
“Not a clue but she keeps yelling about how only you will due and no one else can fix the problem.”

“Some days I wish I’d never remarried.”

  
“Now you know that’s not allowed through law.” Gladren says sadly, “You must always have someone to produce young for the royal line by the law of the old days.”

  
“I know I know, but a better choice could have been made.” Torque grumbles before shaking off the mood that had befallen him and excusing us to travel within what I now gather is the castle.

  
My whole perception of this man has changed in just five short minutes. I’m traveling with the King of these lands and he appears to be anything but a figurehead. I can appreciate that, but I am still confused as what they mean when they say the sprite brings back the most young safely. Do children here not grow up with their parents? Do parents actually allow their children to be raised by someone else?

  
We travel through so many hallways on our way to wherever we are going that I quickly lose all sense of direction and pray that I won’t have to navigate them by myself.

  
As if Torque sensed what I was thinking he looks over his shoulder at me and says, “Don’t worry you’ll get the hang of it in no time.”

  
Am I to live here then? Is this to be just another foster home in a string of foster homes? But then why do I feel as if this is where I was always destined to be?

  
While I was thinking we continued walking until we stop in front of a large set of double doors that have the most detailed carving of two entwining dragons I have ever seen. The lines are so sharp that I’m sure I could cut my finger on them if I were to touch them. The details are astounding and I could stand there and look at it all day, but Torque quickly pushes both of the big doors open as if they weighed only a feather…each. Clearly he does not feel the same magnitude of this moment that I do.

  
He pauses once the doors are open before shaking of whatever mood has fallen over him then purposefully walks ahead of me towards a gigantic gold throne situated next to the most gaudy looking chaise lounge I have ever seen. On the lounge is draped a woman that matches the lounge crystal for crystal with bubble gum pink scales and all. I almost didn’t see her for the mass of pillows surrounding her.

  
“Torque! You have traveled safely back to me!” The woman shouts shrilly as she leaps from the pillows sending them falling to the floor.

  
Torque groans quietly next to me causing me to hide my chuckle behind my hand. Clearly he does not really like this woman and with the way her voice sounds alone I would agree with him. Torque looks down at me with a smile on his interesting face before leading the way towards the shouting lady.

  
“Bindy” Torque says exasperated, “I was only gone to the gate to check out the disturbance.”

  
Bindy rushes forward closing the space between them. Her hands reach up to his face and franticly pet it as if searching for injury. Her eyes then search the rest of his shirtless chest lingering a little too long for such a public space. “But it could have been anything and you could have gotten hurt! You are king, you have people for that.” Bindy squeaks with a too sweet smile on her face, “A King should rule, not ride of to check on every little disturbance. What if I needed you hear and what is to become of me if you die?”

  
“I like doing it.” Torque states back effectively ending the argument, “Now I’m going to take this young to physician to make sure she is okay before we do something about the human clothes she’s wearing.”

  
At Torque’s comment I look down for the first time since stepping into the flames. My sneakers I was wearing earlier are chard and melted, my pant legs are covered in ash all the way up to my hip, and my shirt appears to have lost some fabric allowing my stomach to show. In addition to my ruined clothes I notice the parts where my skin shows looks different. It is not burnt and bleeding as one would expect from someone who walked into flames, but healthy if a bit red tinted. My feet and legs appear normal, but when I look closer I can see the shine of small scales that blend from flesh toned to a deep sea blue around my toe nails. The same blue scales can be seen on the parts of my hands and arms that are no longer covered by clothes. I twist behind me quickly in an attempt to see if I have a tail like Torque, but I don’t see one. I can, however, feel the beginnings of a line of scales at the top of my spine.

  
I look up at Torque with shock written all over my face; silently asking a million and a half questions at once. The biggest of which being; how did this happen without me noticing?

  
“I will explain everything once the Physician has a look at you.” He answers before leading me away from the huffing and puffing Bindy.

  
The Physician is a kind looking, older man who has the same scale pattern as Torque and I, but while Torque is red and I am blue he is a green color. He spends a little time asking me about how I’m feeling and if anything hurts before testing reactions and all manner of other medical things. He even checks some things I would have never thought a physician would.

  
He asks if any of the scales I now possess hurt for don’t match the others. He also checks to make sure I have all ten fingers and toes before checking to make sure none of my teeth need any work.

  
“I’ll get this blood work done quickly Sire and let you know who her parents are as soon as the paternity and maternity tests are done.” Physician says before leaving with a jaunty whistle floating in the air behind him.  
After he finishes and leaves to perform the blood tests Torque holds up his end of the bargain and begins to explain. I turn my attention from looking at the room around me to Torque so that I am sure to fully understand what is going on. I may finally be able to have my questions answered.

  
“First of all you are not human nor where you ever. You only appeared to be.” He pauses here for my reaction but when I do not give him one except curiosity he continues, “You are a Drakonian. The scales you see and feel are your new skin and when you learn to shift you will appear as a full dragon. You will have tutors to teach you all you need to know about our kind and you will learn to call this place home. Your real parents will be notified as to your return and I will introduce you to them immediately so that you can meet them. We do not expect you to feel kinship with them right away, but they would be very happy to know that you are in Drakon finally. They have waited a long time for you to arrive just as all Drakon parents do. Your tail will come after your first full shift and you can choose to hid it away or leave it out. Most choose to leave it out because it’s quite useful. You will also be given a Drakonian name at the naming ceremony held in honor of your arrival. I know this is a lot of information to take in, but soon it will feel as natural as breathing.”

  
“Will it? Will it really?” I speak for the first time.

  
Torque smiles gently before answering, “It will because everyone in Drakon has gone through the same thing at one time or another. Anyone within in these walls will be able to answer just about any questions you may have. All of our young go through the same thing so everyone is knowledgeable on the subject.”

After Torque finishes speaking I ask my most pressing question, “Why are the children not raised with their parents?”

  
“That is a fairly simple explanation actually and it has to do with our ancestry.” Torque begins to explain, “Darkonians are decedents of the kind of dragons human children read about in fairy tales. In the times of old the Dragons ruled the planet and all were at peace. The skies were bluer, the earth greener, and the water colder. Dragons possessed great magic; even greater than the magic Darkonians wield. When man first started to walk the earth the Dragons stood back and observed. For a long time the humans were also peaceful, but soon they began to spread further around the world and were not so peaceful towards each other. As the wars began to grow and destroy the earth the Dragons needed a way to negotiate with the humans to try and stop them. The Dragons managed to marry the human form and the dragon form into what you see today. Eventually the wars grew and humans banded together to destroy the dragons causing them to retreat into the mountains.”

  
Torque is a wonderful story teller and this is all really interesting information but I can’t help but wonder when he will answer my original question.

  
Torque seems to notice and smiles before continuing, “Now that you know a little about our ancestors you will understand how our children are born. Our Dragon nature causes female Drakonians to leave the mountain as a full dragon when they are ready to deliver the young. The give birth in a location only known to them and then hide the child from everyone including fellow Drakonians by leaving them with a family that they thought would care for them. Nowadays because of the child services system it is easier to hide our children in the foster system. Then when they reach the age of eighteen the sprites locate them before guiding them back to the mountains. Once back in the mountains they are reintroduced to the rest of the Drakonian society and returned to their parents.”

  
I nod to show that I have understood when Torque finishes his explanation. It is a lot to take in quickly, but it feels absolutely true in my heart of hearts.

  
A soft knock at the door alerts us to the arrival of the Physician carrying a bundle of what appears to be clothes.

  
“I took the liberty of gathering the young a new set of clothes so that she can get out of those burnt ones.” He states before crossing the room to hand me the bundle.

  
The Physician then begins to tidy up his workspace while continuing on with what sounds like a well-practiced speech.

  
“I am also pleased to announce that this particular young is yours my king!” He says happily from behind his worktop, “and her dam is your first wife the Lady, Ragoth.”

  
The room falls silent after the Physician’s announcement. I look over at Torque to see the air around him quiver as if to physically demonstrate the emotions he is keeping inside.

  
After the silence has dragged on for a couple of minutes the Physician attempts to break the awkwardness with more information.

  
“With the confirmation I took the liberty of informing the appropriate individuals to set up a naming ceremony and I am sure the city is already a buzz with activity because of the joyous news that your young has returned to us.”  
“Thank you.” Torque says solemnly before standing, “You can change here and I will wait outside before we make our way to the naming ceremony.”

  
As he turns to walk out the door I am sure that I catch a small sad smile and a single tear on his face before I am left alone.

  
From what I have seen he must have been deeply in love with Ragoth, my mother. I will have to remember to ask him later what happened to her.

  
Once the door is shut tight I wash the worst of the soot from my body with the bowl of water left for me and quickly change into the clothes provided. The trousers appear to be the same material Torque’s were made of but there is no hole for a tail to poke through. They are softer than they appear at first glance and I am glad of this for my skin itches quite terribly. The shirt is something I would have never worn in what I am now referring to as my past life, but now it appeals to something deep inside me. It is the same dark blue as the scales closest to my fingernails and hangs around my neck like a scarf. The only thing keeping it together in the front is a thin strip of leather. The same leather is used to tie the scarf behind my back. There is far more skin on display than I would usually wear but now I feel completely comfortable.

  
I stand to look in the mirror stashed in the corner and stare open mouthed. I am a completely different person. My scales seams to dance in the fire light from the wall sconces. My hair is a sapphire blue that would make any scene kid jealous and I have the face of a fashion model. As I look at the face that is now mine I feel the chains of my old life fade away and the mousey girl with bleak brown hair and no friends or family no longer exists.  
As I look upon my new self in the mirror a new name floats through my brain just before Torque opens the door with the same sad but happy smile on his face.

“You look just like your mother.” He whispers.

  
The air around seems to change. The royal presence he carried with him throughout our journey from the gate to here has disappeared and is replaced with a man still struggling with the grief that comes from losing a deeply loved one.

  
“Has a name come to you?”

  
I nod my head slowly as a smile spreads across my face and I speak as the new person I will be from this day forth.

  
“Thriina.”

  
Torque’s face seems to light up at this announcement and the grief he was suffering from a moment ago seems to lighten before nodding his head and saying, “Welcome home Thriina.”


End file.
